


Light of the Night Sky

by Firstone33



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Escape, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: One shot set during Luna and libertus driving towards exit of insomnia.In that scene lib is driving Noctis' car And Luna briefly does too! So I decided to do this





	Light of the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> One shot set during Luna and libertus driving towards exit of insomnia.
> 
> In that scene lib is driving Noctis' car And Luna briefly does too! So I decided to do this

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Insomnia

 

Luna entered the car as libertus ostium got into driver seat." my life is in your hands". Luna remained quiet as he drove, Luna noticed something then." Sir Ostium....tell me whose car is this?". Libertus hummed.

" it's the prince's....well was".

Luna felt joy it seemed her beloved unknowingly watches over her, she looks in the distance as she saw the old wall come to life and fight daemons, Luna saw the founder king somnus amongst them.

" Don't see that everyday".

Luna just stayed silent as he continued driving past the battle, Luna clutched the ring tight the image of Regis impaled by glauca's sword haunted her she fought the tears threatening to break free.

Regis died honorably selflessly his face in the moment he died was one not of fear or pain but of strength and hope, Luna knew she would have to tell Noctis.

Glauca appeared then, libertus rams into him but glauca jumps to side." take the wheel!". Luna moves to driver's seat as libertus climbed out, Luna prayed that they will get out safe, libertus stabs glauca with Nyx's dagger.

Glauca growled when somnus strikes glauca off, the car flew over a dead end landing intact Luna stops it as skids to a stop. She presses forehead on wheel." thank you.....Noctis....thank you". Luna stayed that way when libertus opened door.

" you okay?".

" yes...".

She moves back to passenger seat libertus after a moment got in they continued on their way, Luna closed her eyes thanking the six and Noctis she sees they were almost there." almost there". Luna looked ahead as the sun began to rise.

Luna remained in the car briefly wanting to stay close to Noctis even if not physically there then she got out, libertus walked a ways. Luna turned and looked back towards the city as the sun now was fully risen.

" come on".

" I am afraid this is where we must part ways I cannot allow such a hero as yourself come with".

Libertus chuckled." well probably slow you down so will wait for Nyx if I know him he probably too stubborn to die". Luna walks past him, she stops as he calls." hey queen you and the king should visit galahd oh and give him my regards". Luna nodded with a smile and left.

She found herself with refugees she briefly stops and looks up a determined look on her face.' I will not fail....for the world for Noctis". Luna then continued on her way it was time to fulfill her duty.

**Author's Note:**

> I added her praying and thanking Noctis and such cause she felt she was with Noctis in his car and wanted her to know it was his car.
> 
> Hope you enjoy


End file.
